David Till
David Till is a production manager, assistant director, and producer who is working as Production Manager on the [[Star Trek series|latest Star Trek series]], . http://www.iatse873.com/index.php?q=current_productions Till has started his career as third assistant director in the 1980s and worked on projects such as the mystery series Seeing Things (1985), the family movie One Magic Christmas (1985, with Graham Jarvis), the television drama Love & Larceny (1985), and the television drama A Deadly Business (1986). He then worked as second assistant director on the action drama Street Justice (1987, with Richard Cox, William Windom, Alan Scarfe, and Louie Elias), the horror thriller Dead of Winter (1987), the action film Rolling Vengeance (1987), the television drama Bridge to Silence (1989), the television thriller Perfect Witness (1989, with Colm Meaney), and the television series Friday the 13th: The Series (1989-1990). Further credits as assistant director include the comedy Married to It (1991), the television drama To Catch a Killer (1992, with Meg Foster), the comedy Oh, What a Night (1992, with Barbara Williams and Genevieve Bujold), the drama Bonds of Love (1993, with Gordon Clapp), the thriller Taking the Heat (1993), the television drama Ultimate Betrayal (1994, with Justin Louis), the television movie The Spider and the Fly (1994), the crime drama Sugartime (1995, with Larissa Laskin), the television thriller Where's the Money, Noreen? (1995), the television movie Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Ice (1996, with post-production supervisor David S. Grant), the crime drama Gotti (1996, with Marc Lawrence), the television drama The Arrow (1997, with Robin Gammell and Christopher Plummer), the television drama The Absolute Truth (1997, with Bruce Greenwood), the drama Good Will Hunting (1997), and the television mini-series Storm of the Century (1999, with Becky Ann Baker and Steve Rankin). For his work on the television family drama Charlie & Me (2008), Till received a Directors Guild of Canada Team Award nomination in the category Television Movie/Mini-Series - Family. In the late 1990s, Till has started to work as production manager for film television movies and series such as Flood: A River's Rampage (1998, with Kate Vernon), the drama Deep in my Heart (1999, with Alice Krige), the sport comedies Coming Unglued (1999) and Switching Goals (1999), and the television series The City (1999-2000, with Larissa Laskin), A Nero Wolfe Mystery (2001, co-starring Bill Smitrovich and Saul Rubinek), and Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye (2003-2005). Further credits as production manager include the sport drama The Man Who Lost Himself (2005), the television drama Doomstown (2006), the television series Runaway (2006, with Leslie Hope), the television drama Daniel's Daughter (2008, executive produced by Gerald W. Abrams and also produced by Till), the drama Amreeka (2009), the television drama The National Tree (2009, executive produced by Gerald W. Abrams and produced by Till), the comedy series Dan for Mayor (2010), the television drama Fairfield Road (2010, with Derek McGrath, executive produced by Gerald W. Abrams and produced by Till), and the television series Nikita (2010-2013, co-starring Melinda Clarke). More recently, Till worked as production manager on the television series Beauty and the Beast (2013-2015, produced by Kevin Lafferty), Heroes Reborn (2015, with Nazneen Contractor, Greg Grunberg, Carlos Lacamara, and Cristine Rose), and The Kennedys After Camelot (2017, produced by Kevin Lafferty). External links * * David Till at the Directors Guild of Canada Category:Production staff Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image